Inicio y final de un secuestro
by Monkey D. Azusa
Summary: La navidad se arruina despues de que justamente en el supermercado secuestran a Winry.Pasan 7 años en los cuales no hay ni señal de la chica y en los que Pinako muere dejando solos a Al y Ed ¿Podran estos solucionar el caso? XD Ok Mal summary pero pasen!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero les gustee y la continuacion depende de lo que ustedes digan!

Era navida! La fecha mas amada por todos. En Rezembool no se quedaban atrás, era uno de los pueblos mas alegres en esta época simplemente por los muchos niños que la amaban. Era 20 de diciembre por lo cual muchos ya estaban realizando las compras para la cena de nochebuena. Pinako no se quedaba atrás, estaba en el supermercado de el pueblo acompañada de Alphonse Edward y Winry los cuales,como cualquier niño de 10 y 9 años, se emocionaban con todo lo que veian a su alrededor.

Olle tia pinako – dijo el pequeño Ed llamando la atención de la señora. – Me compras ese chocolate – decía el mayor de los Elrics con la boca echa agua y un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Ahora no. –contesto ella mientras verificaba el precio de unos platos.

¿Por qué? – pregunto el pequeño un poco molesto

El 24 podras llenarte la boca de cualquier desperdicio que quieras pero mientras tanto, no molestes.

¡Eres una vieja gruñona! – Grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos los compradores y simplemente logrando que Pinako, tomandolo de las orejas, se agachara a su altura.

Escuchame bien enano, estamos en navidad por lo cual no te dire ni hare nada – dijo soltando la oreja del rubio y levantándose nuevamente. – En cuanto la navidad acabe, te hare pagar. – Dijo esto ultimo con cierto tono de…..maldad? en su voz.

Y asi siguió, ignorando cuanto los chicos le pedían. Despues de unas horas porfin terminaron de comprar lo necesario, solo les faltaba pagar para salir de ese lugar. Se encontraban desmontando las cosas del carrito y subiéndolas a la caja, mientras la cajera las pasaba. En ese mismo instante Pinako se acordó de algo.

Winry – llamo a la rubia. – Se me quedaron los vasos, ¿podrias ir por ellos? – pregunto la señora a la pequeña la cual simplemente sonrio y grito un emocionado "_Si"_. – Disculpe,¿Dónde se encuentran los vasos? – pregunto a la chica que se encargaba de cobrar las cosas.

Pasillo 5 – contesto ella amablemente. Winry se dirigió corriendo hacia aquel pasillo dejando a los chicos y a su abuela esperándola. Y asi fue durante media, la rubia nunca llego, logrando asi preocupar a los chicos. Nunca se había visto tan preocupada a Pinako. la situación empeoro cuando después de buscarla por toda la tienda los guardias avisaron que no la habían visto por ningún lado. En ese mismo instante fue cuando los detectives y los policías empezaron a llegar dejando sin salida a todos los que hay dentro se encontraban. Al final, no la encontraron y se marcharon aun preocupados.

¿Qué cuantos días pasaron? Pues fueron dos meses solamente en los cuales no encontraron ni rastro de la pequeña Winry. Al final, despues de todo, no se celebro navidad en esa casa aun con la esperanza de poder encontrar a la pequeña, lo cual nunca paso. Pasados 5 años la abuela Pinako murio. Los médicos no supieron decir que paso pero todo mundo sabia que el asesino en esta ocasión había sido la tristeza. Murio, dejando atrás a dos niños de 15 y 14 años cuidandose solos.

Edward tuvo que entrar a trabajar a la edad de 15 años para mantener la casa y poder entrar a estudiar. Se hizo detective después de probar muchas otras cosas. Alphonse fue promovido de grado por su inteligencia por lo cual el y Ed estaban juntos. Los profesores le ofrecieron al rubio también saltarse un curso pero esta resacho la oferta por razones desconocidas.

Terminaron pasando dos años en los que el caso de la rubia no fue resuelto, en total fueron siete años los que la búsqueda duroy durante esos siete años no encontraron nada…

Olle! Que tal si averiguas que pasa si punchas aquel botón

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, Aquí les traigo el capitulo. Les informo que los capítulos saldrán todos los lunes ya que no soy una maquina xD. Realmente siento haber tardado tanto es que...se me habia olvidado como subir los capitulos...No se rian! El antiguo cpaitulo era mas o menos una introduccion...aunque eso no quita que los quiera hacer sufrir!

Gracias por leerme y sin mas aquí se los dejo! No olviden los Reviws acuérdense que de ellos me alimento y que tengo mucha hambre D:

**Chapter 2:** Volviendo al principio

La mañana había llegado rápido. Algunos se levantaban fastidiados ya que únicamente eran las 6:30, y otros con toda la alegría del mundo. Entre ellos los hermanos Elrics que por fin el dia de hoy se irían a graduar y ya no tendrían que tenerle que ver las caras a los profesores ya que despues de todo ambos eran detectives por lo cual no tendría que entrar a universidad.

Edward se levanto de la cama no tan molesto como siempre, incluso estaba algo feliz, despues de todo quien no lo estaría. Entro al baño y después de haber terminado de cepillarse los dientes y haber tomado un baño, empezó a vestirse. Como se irían a graduar la escuela exigió que los chicos irían de traje y las chicas con vestidos y también que los colores de estos deberían ser únicamente negro y azul oscuro. Edward abrió una maleta en la cual tenia al parecer toda su ropa y de hay saco un traje negro, sin corbata, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos del color del traje y con ello empezó a vestirse. Raramente su habitación por primera vez estaba muy recogida bastante se podría decir. El armario estaba completamente vacio y la cama esta descubierta, todo lo tenia en unas cuantas maletas las cuales yacían en el piso. Se escucharon tocadas en la puerta a lo que el rubio vestido y peinado la abrió encontrándose a su hermano el cual llevaba también un traje pero este era azul oscuro. Salio y cerro la puerta tras de si no sin antes echarle un vistaso de mas a la habitación y dejar las maletas frente a la puerta.

- Estas muy elegante – Dijo Alphonse con cierto tono fastidioso en su voz.

- No molestes – Fue lo que respondió el rubio un poco molesto. El castaño bien sabia que odiaba los trajes, pero a menudo los tenia que usar para los casos encubiertos que realizaba, por lo cual nunca se salvaba de ellos.

- ¿A que hora dijo Mustang que nos buscaría? – pregunto el menor mientras tomaba las llaves de la cocina.

- Inmediatamente termine la ceremonia, no pienso quedarme a la fista – Dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola luego de ver a su hermano salir también.

- Aun no entiendo porque decidió mudar la compañía ahora. – decía el castaño mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo a la escuela.

- Ya sabes, dice que la mayoría de los casos son llevados alla. – Respondio el rubio un poco desinteresado.

- ¿No crees que llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto? – pregunto el castaño últimamente estaba muy preocupado por todo.

- Nos iremos en un avión privado. Mustang pretende aterrizarlo en el campus. – Dijo el mayor de los Elrics entrando al campus del colegio seguido de su hermano.

El campus estaban llenos de adolescentes desesperados y padres tomando fotos. Los chicos simplemente se dirigieron a tomar sus togas cada una diferente al color de traje que llevaban (N/A:osea Ed una azul oscuro y Al una negro igual con los gorros) Sin ver a nadie se dirigieron a donde se suponían que debeian sentarse los que se hiban a graduar, en un salon decorado con los colores Azul y negro, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Simplemente deseaban que esa estúpida ceremonia se acabara. De pronto el celular de Edward empezó a sonar y este , fastidiado lo tomo.

- Si? – contesto.

- _¿Dónde dejaste la llave de la casa? – _Pregunto una voz masculina en la otra linea

- La…llave….emmm….. – decía nervioso el chico mientras se buscaba en el traje.

- Dile que la deje debajo de el tapete – dijo Al calmando la angustia de su hermano.

- Al la dejo debajo del tapete. – Contesto el rubio aliviado. Era bueno tener a laguien que se acordara d elas cosas por el.

- _¿La ceremonia empezó ya?._

- No aun no. ¿Aun piensan venir tu y Risa?

- _Claro, somos tus tutores practicamente, ademas, ¿que no nos quieres alla?_

- No – Contesto Friamente el Rubio. – Cada vez que se aparecen en algún lado siempre termino pagando algo roto.

- _Si, a estamos slaiendo para alla – _Dijo Roy evadiendo el tema y trancando rápidamente el teléfono. Edawrd simplemente suspiro y apagando el suyo lo guardo en su pantalón nuevamente.

La ceremonia porfin había empezado. Despues de unas palabras del director, Nada interesantes palabras. Habia empezado la entrega de diplomas y ya medio salón tenia los suyos en manos. Despues de haber terminado con todos , a excepción de Ed y Al, Porfin el director mando a llamar a los dos Elrics a el escenario, los cuales rápidamente se levantaron. Pudieron ver desde ella a Roy y Risa los cuales estabna sentados en la ultima fila.

- Estos dos estudiantes – empezó a hablar el director. – No son uno de los mejores, verdaderamente son los mejores que esta escuela a podido tener jamás. Por eso, les entrego este diploma con mucho gusto, a diferencia de a los otros estudiantes, ejem aquí tienen – después de esto todo el mundo empezó a apludir y los chicos los tomaron con mucho gusto. Bajaron rápidamente del escenario y después de uno que otro inconveniente subieron al avión, el cual ya había llegado, y depsegaron.

**En el avión…..**

- Tendria que asesinarte – decía Edward mientras su hermano lo sujetaba para que no se abalanzara sobre Mustang.

- No fue tan malo – decía este mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento.

- ¡LO DICES PORQUENO TUVISTE QUE PAGAR NADA! - Gritaba el rubio aun mas enojado.

- No fue tanto.

- ¡NO FUE TANTO! – grito logrando safar el rubio del agarre de su hermano y parándose frente al detective en jefe. – Hubieran sido solo 80 Yenes si después de destruir el campus de la escuela no te hubieran puesto a discutir con el jardinero por lo cual me lo subieron a 160.

- No es muhco tampoco – dijo el peliazul acomodándose en su asiento.

- Oo Enserio. Se hubiera quedado en 160 si depsues de destrui su campus y discutir con el no lo hubieras amenazado de muerte. – dijo el chico aun mas molesto aun. – Peroo noo! No pudiste soportar que me lo hubieran subido a 240 por lo cual tuviste que intentar cometer un asesinato a plena luz del dia por lo cual tuve que pagar 320 Yenes!

- ¿Quisieran callarse? – pregunto el piloto del avión ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio a lo cual simplemente se callo.

- Vamos te lo pienso pagar. – Comento Roy llamando nuevamente la atención del rubio.

- ¡No sabes cuanto quiero asesinarte! – Le grito el rubio molesto antes de irse a sentar a su asiento junto a su hermano.

El viaje a Londres, Inglaterra, duro mas o menos 4 horas. Aterrizaron, esta vez, en el aeropuerto de Londres. Y como si los problemas fueran con ellos tuvieron otro inconveniente mas.

Llamaron un autobús el cual los iria a llevar directamente a sus casas con Roy como co-piloto. Alphonse hiba durmiendo después de haberse peleado con el guardia de seguridad estando borracho, Roy no le tuvo que dar tanto licor.

- MMm – Porfin el castaño hiba levantándose - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto a su hermanos, el cual estaba junto a el, mientras se rescaba los ojos.

- Ohh, No nada simplemente tuve que pagar la misma cantidad otra vez – dijo Ed ya harto de lo mismo.

- ¿Qué hizo Roy esta vez? – pregunto el chico acomodándose.

- Fuiste tu el que acuso al vigilante de haberse robado Gatolandia y trataste de asesinarlo.

Y Hay empezó nuevamente otra discusión sobre los gastos echos por el chico. Despues de 5 horas llegaron todos sanos y salvos a sus casas. Roy decidió dejarles solo este dia para descansar pues ya le stenia casos a todos.

Amanecio nuevamente y los Elrics se levantaron para llegar al trabajo. Despues de asearse y vestirse se dirigieron al nuevo edificio de la compañía _Cases (N/A: T^T No me culpen no soy buena dando nombres)_ y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la oficina de Mustang.

- Bien , chicos Sientense – dijo el peliazul a lo cual los dos hicieron caso.

¿Qué quieres que resolvamos esta vez? – pregunto Edward. Ambos trabajaban juntos

- resolviendo casos y eran verdaderamente famosos.

- Chicos, se que se molestaran porque no les dije esto antes. Se que han pasaod 7 años y estaban preocupados por su bienestar.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo el castaño un poco confundido.

- Despues de 7 años el caso de Winry Rockbell sigue en marcha….

**Continuara….**

Ari: Gracias por leermee ya siento que te amo [?¿] Bueno ver que hagoo para complacerte. Espero que si ves alguna falla o quieres hacer alguna sugerencia no dudes en decirme ^^

Edwin29: Graciass yo espero que tu me sigas leyendoo.

Anonimous: xD Es que era mas o menos una introduccion espero ahora no te quejes. Lo hiba a hacer mas largo pero soy muy floja xD

Olle, que tal si averiguas que hace aquel botón

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien…Yo de nuevo aquí con mis capítulos cortos xD Bueno…pues gracias por leerme realmente eh decidido continuar con esto incluso si los lectores bajan uno, ya bastantes fics eh abandonado XD.

Ari: Oh dios cuantas veces no me ah pasado eso XD Estoy cansada ya de cambiar mis contraseñas. Yo verdaderamente pensé que eran mas! (Eso le pasa a las personas que no leen XD) No le puse 1000 porque en un fic se lo puse y cuando lo busque era una cifra inhumana! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios alentadores T^T Realmente me haces feliz chicaa!

Andyhaikufma : Ya siento que te amoo *o*^Muchas gracias por seguirme!

Edwin29 : XD No creas además de que sea vaga ( a mucha honra) aveces no tengo tiempo o se me va la inspiración de vez en cuando. De seguro que llego a cambiar fecha y lo pongo para dos semanas XD Gracias por leerme.

Bueno aquí empezamos espero no les decepcione el capitulo y si si XD Bueno no estoy en inspiración grande ahora. Disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 3:

- El caso de Winry Rockbell, sigue en marcha – menciono el jefe de detectives Roy Mustang mirando directamente a los chicos esperando a que hagan reacción alguna. Y Como lo imagino, No tuvo que esperar mucho.

**_Edward Pov:_**

- El caso de Winry Rockbell, sigue en marcha –

No puedo decir que no me sorprendí, porque verdaderamente mentiría. Observe a Al el cual tenia los ojos mas abiertos que de costumbre debido a la impresión que le había causado la noticia. ¿Cómo estaba yo? Después de tantos años de angustia de desesperación, de esperar señal alguna de que aun estaba cerca, de noche tras noche de no poder dormir y, aunque quiera ocultarlo, de incluso llegar a perder la esperanza de que estuviera en alguna parte del pueblo o de incluso estuviera viva, Mustang me dice que esta justamente en el mismo lugar que yo, Ja vaya noticia. También mentiría en grande al decir que no me enoje porque si lo hice, verdaderamente nunca sentí unas ganas tan grandes de matar a quien se hacia llamar mi _"Tutor". _Me levante inmediatamente del sillón en el que me encontraba y lo mire con rabia contenida en mis ojos.

- Sabias que estaba aquí y no nos dijiste nunca – dije enojado conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

- No estaba seguro de donde se encontraba. – Dijo mi superior mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que, por alguna razón, me molesto. – Me entere hace un tiempo

- ¿Hace cuanto te enteraste? –

- Hace unos 4 meses – su paciencia fue lo que más me molesto.

- ¡Tenias bastante tiempo para decirnos! – Esta vez sí grite ya no aguantaba más

- Tenía que investigar mejor el caso antes de hacerles falsas ilusiones a ambos. No confié mucho en la persona que me lo dijo, por tal motivo tuve antes que investigar más a fondola situación antes de avisarles. – Verdaderamente no podía discutirle eso, ya que después de todo era cierto el hecho de que tuviera que investigar. Sentí como Al me tocaba el brazo por lo cual dirigí mi mirada a él y este me indico que me sentara. Suspire y luego de ver nuevamente a Roy me senté en el sillón en el que antes estaba.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto Al seriamente.

- Bien, empezaremos con el caso. – Dijo Roy sacando unos papeles de una de las gavetas y colocándolas sobre la mesa. – Jonathan Axel Pride, Antiguo científico de la compañía Esmerad. Hace un tiempo abandono esa compañía y se ha dedicado a secuestrar chicas.

- ¿Qué se supone que hace con ellas? – pregunto Al. Aunque fingía estar tranquilo estaba nervioso al igual que yo, de alguna u otra manera me temía lo peor.

- No solo resolverán el caso de Rockbell sino también el de 1000 chicas que han caído en manos de este hombre.

- Aun no has respondido ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? – Pregunte yo. Porque rayos no dejaba las cosas en claro de una buena vez.

**_General POv:_**

- Aun no has respondido ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? – Esta vez fue Ed el que pregunto.

- Quiero que ambos vayan a casa e investiguen sobre este hombre. – Respondió Roy a lo que los dos jóvenes se quedaron serios prestándole atención. – Quiero que investiguen la más insignificante cosa sobre este hombre , no quiero que olviden nada ¿Entienden?

- Bien – Dijeron los Elrics al unisonó y levantándose y tomando los papeles salieron de la oficina de su tutor. Antes de que el menor de los Elrics cerrara la puerta Roy lo llamo y este se detuvo a observarlo.

- ¿Qué clase de relación llevan Edward y Winry? – pregunto Mustang mas bien por curiosidad.

- Simplemente, te diré que no eran unos simples amigos.

- ¿A tan temprana edad? – pregunto Roy sorprendido.

- No es como si se irían a casar a esa edad. –fue lo último que dijo Al para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tomando un autobús se dirigieron a su casa. El camino estaba tan silencioso. Los chicos simplemente se centraron en mirar por la ventanilla que cada uno tenía al lado. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa, ya que Risa y Roy les habían comprado una casa cerca de la compañía, y cada uno con sus respectivos papeles en manos se dirigieron a su habitación a investigar distintas cosas sobre el hombre que secuestro además de Winry al parecer a muchas más chicas.

Duraron el día completo investigando sobre este secuestrador. Se puede decir que durante todo el día no se volvieron a ver las caras después de haber llegado de la oficina de su superior, algunas veces cuando ambos bajaron a buscar café, pero no simplemente se miraron las caras no hubo un _¿Qué has investigado? _O incluso un simple _Es agotador ¿No? _Estaban verdaderamente centrados en su trabajo. Quizas era mas personal que profesional para ellos.

Había amanecido por fin. Los Elrics en actitud de silencio, a las 10:00 de la mañana, se dirigieron a la compañía y ya hay fueron a la oficina de Roy ignorando a todo el que los saludaba. Llegaron frente a la oficina de su superior y sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrieron y al entrar se sentaron frente a él.

- Sí, Claro pueden pasar – Dijo Mustang sarcásticamente lo cual no le causo gracia a los chicos. – Bien, ¿Qué traen para mí?. - Pregunto Roy a lo que Edward miro a Alphonse y este dirigió su mirada al folleto que llevaba entre las manos.

- Jonathan Axel Pride, antiguo científico de la compañía Esmerad. Empezó a trabajar para esa compañía a la edad de tan solo 19 años creando y probando pastillas e inyecciones para beneficio de las personas. – Empezó el castaño a hablar. – Las pruebas de dichas cosas se hacían con animales y si salían exitosas quizás después saldrían a la venta. Su fallo vino cuando se obsesiono tanto con esto que quiso inventar cosas aun mas "_Peligrosa"_ según la compañía y trato de probarlas en humanos.

- SE llego a obsesionar tanto con esto que llego a inventar una droga la que, según él, era capaz de borrarle la memoria a los humanos. – Esta vez era el rubio quien hablaba. – La compañía no lo acepto y lo llego a despedir. Además de estar obsesionado con la droga que había inventado, se obsesiono con las chicas también. Ahí empezó su ola de secuestros.

- Secuestraba a las chicas y les borraba la memoria. Pocas veces las vendía a personas las cuales las recibían como su hija. Pero mayormente… Simplemente las violaba y las asesinaba. – Dijo Alphonse mirando aterrado el papel que tenía en manos. – O…

- Las destripaba después de…..

**Continuara…..**

Olle, que tal si averiguas que hace aquel botón

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
